


Three Times Jack Saved Mac

by Tribi



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Always Female MacGyver, Cussing, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribi/pseuds/Tribi
Summary: Jack saves Mac, Jack saves Mac, Jack saves Mac, they realize they're in love.





	

**One- South America early September**

She was hanging out the car window again and Jack reached automatically for the gap in the back of her pants except the piece of crap truck he had stolen was a stick and he had to take his hand back to shift. He did it as quick as he could but when he went to reach back an ankle was slipping out of his reach. He cursed and lunged but it was too late.

In his mirror, and he seriously could have driven into a brick wall the way his eyes were glued to his mirror, he saw her tuck and roll more or less to safety.  He wanted to go back, he wanted to go back so bad that he almost screamed, but the payload was in the back of the piece of crap truck and he had to get to the extraction point.  One of the cars that was chasing him stopped and Jack drove on anyway.

He was a raging mad man at the extraction and within ten minutes he had a less shitty truck and a small team that he hoped weren’t idiots.  They headed back towards her last known and neither guy on the team was stupid enough to breathe too loud let alone question how they might find her.  That was for the best since Jack might have kicked them out of the truck for making too much noise, he was in low gear and basically just rolling along now, scanning the side of the road for anything.  He reached the place where she had fallen out and decided optimistically that she would have been uninjured enough to run a little, yeah sure, that spunky little shit would have run no matter what.

Thinking like Mac he turned down the smallest closest street, less than halfway down he saw a car flashing it’s lights and beeping like a wounded metal bird.  Looking ahead there was another one, Jack started cautiously hoping and headed that way.  The two not-idiots started looking around for the next clue with him.  It took a distressingly long time to see anything that might have been a sign from Mac but eventually Jack spotted a familiar flash of plaid hanging from a car antenna.  The car was parked outside a dingy little cafe so he started climbing out of the truck, the agent who had shotgun reached over and put the car in neutral before he slid across the seat, Jack didn’t seem to notice as he shut the door behind him and turned to look at the new driver.  He opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say didn’t get said as he tried to peer into the cafe.

“We’ll circle the block Jack and keep close.”

Without actually looking, Jack banged the door in an affirmative sort of way and started heading in the cafe.

The guy in the backseat climbed up front and they started turning the truck around, the extraction team had only given them half an hour for this retrieval.

 

Jack tried to get his shit together as he walked into the cafe, tried to look tough and uncaring, it didn’t work.  The old woman at the counter took one look at his stricken face and pointed towards the back.  

He found her in the darkest dimmest corner, looking clammy and slumped over the table with one arm pressed tight to her stomach.  Jack slid to his knees next to her, “I would make a joke about you being shocked to see me but it looks like you’re actually going into shock.”

Mac smiled but didn’t open her eyes, she leaned towards his voice though and he caught her as she tumbled.  By the time he stood up she was unconscious and he pressed his face to her throat to feel her pulse throb.  Not dead yet he decided and turned to leave.

The truck was facing the correct direction and the back door was shoved open for him.  Jack climbed up without jostling Mac too much, he hoped.  The force of the truck taking off for the extraction point again pushed the door closed.

 

There was only a medic on the flight but he was pretty competent, he guided Jack to a table and started an iv before they were in the air.  He slapped an oxygen mask on too because she looked a little gray around the edges and only then did he pause to actually assess: concussion, bruised ribs but not broken, clavicle and extremities clear of any breakage.  Her bp was not as bad as he expected, a little low of course but not internal hemorrhaging low.  He pulled her shirt up and checked closer but it really seemed as though it was just the concussion.

Deciding not to judge a field agent for nearly dying because of a knock on the noggin’ he went back to watching and monitoring, looking around for a moment to wonder which base they were heading for and what their ETA might be.  One of the guys from the retrieval team, not the one who was seconds from bawling, answered his unasked question.

While they were speaking a shout went up and they both lunged to catch Jack as he started to sprawl across Mac. It took both of them to haul him onto his own table and by the time they strapped him down he was out cold too. “Huh,” said the field agent as the medic started another iv.

“Do you think they were drugged?”

The medic thought about it but shook his head no, he hadn't seen any puncture wounds and as dazed as this guy had been he still would have mentioned something that would affect the girl’s prognosis.  An idea suddenly occurred to him and he turned to the other two, “do you know how long they were on assignment?”

The guy who was closest frowned, “probably about 72 hours since we dropped them off.”

“Do you think they ate or slept in that time?” Asked the medic.

The agent peered closer at the two patients and noticed the dark circles under their eyes and how drawn they looked. He sat back a little and scratched his chin, “considering the payload they recovered and how far we are from their insertion point... no, they probably haven't.”

The medic grinned and started pulling out some thin and ineffective white blankets to tuck around them. “Then they probably just fainted and they will probably be okay. More or less.”

The second agent drew closer, “Jack fainted?  Mac got injured and Jack fainted?”

“I don't think we should write it up quite like that in the report.”

“I know that,” he replied, “I'm not an idiot.”

 

**Two- ‘Eastern’ Europe late November**

The fucking parachute was fucking shot by some god damn lucky bastard and it wasn't exactly a complete fail but it was close enough and Mac also went off course by a shit load of miles. Jack would have killed for a stolen truck as he humped along the barely passable dirt track but all he could find was one of those strange European tiny cars that looked like some kindergarten drawing of a car. It was slow as fuck and had massive problems navigating the road/ path he was trying to follow. The narrowness was good but every other aspect of the car sucked at off-roading.  

It was full dark and his breath was fogging up the windshield by the time he decided to give up and walk. He discovered it was freezing when he climbed out and he reached right back in for the pack he had noticed on the floor. He didn't bother checking to see what was in it, with Mac everything was useful so it didn't really matter.

It was much easier to follow the homing beacon on foot and he found her another fifty yards away or so. She was curled up in a sheltered spot with the parachute wrapped around her like a burrito. Like an intentional burrito so he could only assume she had walked or crawled to the spot.

He tried to wake her but her skin was like ice and when she blearily opened her eyes she couldn't focus.

“Are your clothes wet?” Jack demanded. “You need to fucking take them off when they get wet and you're alone in the wilderness. I know you've watched that fucking Bear show.”

Mac didn't stir to say something stupid about bears fucking and Jack felt a twinge of panic. Fifty yards wasn't too far though so he scooped her up and started carrying her to the car, the parachute trailed behind them getting caught on roots.

 

The boot laces were a sodden mess so he just sliced them open. He peeled off one sock, then the other and paused to try and warm her feet with his hands. Or maybe he was just gathering strength for pulling off her pants.

Mac’s underwear was so fucking cute with little goddamn bows that he almost lost it but he pulled himself together and kept going. Her bra matched and that was the only reason he could make himself fuss with the tiny clasps instead of cutting that off too.

Finally he jerked off his own clothes, his shirts at least, and slipped his bottom t-shirt over her head.

The car didn't feature a back seat so he climbed in on the passenger side and pulled Mac in on his lap. Then he tried to get the door closed without bashing her head.

The seat reclined about three inches and Jack’s knees were jammed against the dash but he found a blanket in the pack. He carefully tucked it in and leaned back the full three inches, he tilted his head so Mac’s chilly nose was tucked against his neck.

The car had more than 3/4 of a tank, because it had one redeeming feature, and with that comforting thought Jack decided he had done all he could for now and he’d give her a few minutes to warm up before they set off again.  Jack wasn't sure how well he would do navigating back along the path without a homing beacon to guide him. He wasn't even sure about turning around and half planned on seeing if he could lift the car and turn it that way. But first a few minutes of warming.

Mac tried to control the shudders when they hit but she didn't have much hiding space, plus Jack was expecting them. He shifted a little so he was sprawled out underneath her and then gave her a little squeeze.

Mac did equally poorly hiding the tears that dropped on his shoulder. “You okay?” He whispered.

Mac shook her head and tried not to whimper, “it hurts,” she admitted.  

“Yeah, I know,” said Jack with sympathy. “Is it just your hands or feet too?”

“Just my hands,” replied Mac and tried to pull away as Jack reached for her fists.

His hands were blazing hot against hers and suddenly Mac became aware of the heat that was rising off the bare skin beneath her cheek too.

“Are you naked?” She croaked.

“Little bit,” replied Jack with a shrug as he blew warm moist air on her fingertips.

“Oh my God,” thought Mac and accidentally said it out loud too.

“This is standard hypothermia protocol missy,” huffed Jack as he rubbed his nose on the back of her hand.

Mac took deep calming breaths and the pain in her hands abated. As it went she waited to see what else hurt. She didn't even notice how in tune they were when Jack asked if anything else hurt, she just expected it.

“No,” she reported, “I landed in a small lake and that broke my fall.”

“Good work finding that and getting there,” Jack said because as he drove he was fearing much much worse.

Mac snuggled down and drew in a deep breath that must have smelled exactly like 100% shirtless Jack, “now it feels like it was a good idea,” she murmured and fell asleep.

 

**Three- the good old US of A**

They weren't even on duty. It was just Riley being Riley and dressing up Mac and dragging her out to a club. And Mac being kind of naive because she probably didn't know what she looked like with eyeliner and lip gloss and legs up to there. Unless those shady as fuck Colombians in the corner had made her. That was also a possibility Jack admitted as he hoisted Mac higher in his arms and Riley tottered and cursed next to him.

“I swear to god Jack this is a nice club!”

Jack just nodded because he knew Mac could find trouble anywhere.

The bouncer who had briefly considered not letting Jack in the door when he steamrolled through a few minutes earlier hastily approached them.  He held up his hands to show he meant no harm and Jack allowed him to come closer.  The bouncer lifted one of Mac’s eyelids and pronounced her roofied.

“No shit Sherlock,” grunted Jack, he heaved Mac higher over his shoulder, forgetting for the moment her short skirt, and pointed out the guys in the corner.  “Do you know them?” he demanded.

The bouncer did and he gave Jack a name that was familiar from a job a few years ago.  Shady as fuck but with good memories for faces, or at least blondes with big blue eyes.  Which reminded Jack that he was pretty much flashing them Mac’s business now so he readjusted again and thanked the bouncer as they left the club.

 

He dropped RIley off at her place because she was too distraught to deal with and he was sick of her apologizing.  He thought about texting Mac’s roommate but figured she was probably used to Mac’s unexplained disappearances.  He also told himself that Willi might not even be home and that was why he was taking Mac back to his place.

His arms started to get tired in the elevator and he looked at himself in the reflective surface and realized that all of him looked tired.  He threw her over his shoulder again so he could have his hands free to unlock his door.

It was less traumatic to undress her when she was warm and pliant but he still found it extremely unsexy and wondered how on earth roofies were a thing.  He was talking to himself and musing about it when he untucked her shirt and three phones dropped out -one for each of the Colombians in the corner.  “That’s my girl,” he chuckled as he picked them up and carried them to his safe.

 

She was ferociously pissed off in the morning that he let her sleep with all that crap on her face, and he couldn’t stop smiling while he ate the pancakes she cooked and he called her his little trash panda. 

Riley cracked the phones that afternoon and they tipped off the local narcs on a massive drug thingy without even leaving town.  Ideally they would have done it without Mac being injured but Jack was starting to think that was too much to hope for.

  


**Four -just a regular day**

“Why the cupcakes?” asked Jack suspiciously, “it’s just a regular day isn’t it?”

“It is,” agreed Mac as she looked closer at the weights that Jack was benching.  “Why are you bench pressing my exact body weight?” she asked.

Jack set the weights down with a loud clatter and sat up to wipe his face.  “You don’t think it’s a good idea?  Sometimes I get tired carrying you that second click.”

“Oh, shut up,” grumbled Mac as she blushed.  She sat down on the bench next to him and gestured with her box of cupcakes, “that’s what these are to celebrate actually.  Six months of consciousness -except for sleeping because sleeping is healthy and good for me.”

“Six months in a row?” questioned Jack as he reached for his first cupcake.  “What about in Jakarta?” he asked with his mouth full.

“That was just dizziness and vomiting, it doesn’t count.”

“I still miss those boots,” said Jack sadly so Mac handed him another cupcake.

“So this is me thanking you for saving me all those times,” said Mac unnecessarily.  

“I should thank you for not needing to be saved all the other times,” said Jack with a smile.

Mac shrugged in a way that was not at all innocent.

“I can’t bake,” confessed Jack as he scrunched up his empty cupcake papers and tried to throw them in the bin and missed.

“You have other skills though,” suggested Mac with even less innocence.

“Like what?  Carrying you and undressing you?” asked Jack as he picked up his trash and placed it carefully in the can.

Mac gave him an oh-my-god the gym door is wide open glare and Jack stumbled as he walked back towards her because that wasn't denying anything.  She pulled herself up using his forearm and leaned in close to respond.

“Kind of exactly that, but I don’t want to be unconscious and miss it this time.”

Jack looked down at the clear blue eyes that weren’t concussed or roofied or anything but 100% consenting.  A big smile started to cross his face, “I think I would like to try that too,” he replied and leaned down to give her just a little kiss.  The gym door was wide open after all.


End file.
